Full Circle
by Kyizi
Summary: When Lillian, Faith and Willow are kidnapped, will their friends be able to get them back in time to stop what could be the ultimate apocalypse? (WWE Buffy Angel Crossover)
1. Prologue

**Full Circle**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer: **The WWE, Buffy, Angel and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** Willow/?, Lillian/?, Faith/?, Lita/?, Dawn/?

**Spoilers:** WWE – Up to just before Summerslam 2002, Buffy – up to end of S6 and Angel – up to end of season 3 (all subject to change! I'll keep you posted in future parts).

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Feedback:** is a wonderful gift, give generously.

**E-mail:** kyizifanfic hotmail. com

**Summary:** When Lillian, Faith and Willow disappear, will their friends be able to get them back in time to stop what could be the ultimate apocalypse?

**Notes:** Okay, quick bullet points about the fic,

- Faith is out of jail and working for Angel Investigations.

- Connor followed Holt and discovered the plan and is also working for Angel Investigations

- Cordy and Angel are not in love, Gru did not return to LA and Cordelia didn't fly away in an ickle beam of light (But she's still part demon)

- Tara's still alive and kicking, but is not, and never was, dating Willow

Okay, now that I've changed half the storyline, lets get on with the fic!

xxxxx

**Prologue**

xxxxx

He watched them; stared at them living their lives as if they were not who they were, but they could not ignore their destiny, it was meant to be, it was a part of who they were. They had halted what they wished would never come to pass, but it was written and it would come, whether they were ready to fight it or not. It was written in their fates, in every life they had completed and in every life they may, or may not find in the future.

He smiled through the crystal as the blonde seemed to have made her recovery. She was as essential as the others, and he needed them all to be healthy, for the time was coming. Time was always coming. She was to return to her life, only for him to snatch her away, yet again.

He turned to the crystal that held the brunette's image, pleased that she had managed to find her place. He knew she would soon be removed from it, but he needed her functional and had seen to her release, knowing the vampire without a soul would not leave her alone, not now that his group was vulnerable.

Turning to the final crystal, he stared at his fire bringer, at the petite redhead who held the power to bring about the beginning of the end. Her life was moving forward again, but she was repressing her magick once more and he knew that she may be difficult to begin with, but he had his ways and he would bring her about.

He moved the balls through the air, touching and jostling them gently with his mind. He knew that their protectors were there, keeping an eye out as they were destined to do, but they would fail. The end of life as they knew it was coming and the power of these three would release the ultimate power for him to rule it all.

xxxxx

**End Prologue **

**xxxxx**


	2. Part One

**Full Circle**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer: **The WWE, Buffy, Angel and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** Willow/?, Lillian/?, Faith/?, Lita/?, Dawn/?

**Spoilers:** WWE – Up to just before Summerslam 2002, Buffy – up to end of S6 and Angel – up to end of season 3 (all subject to change! I'll keep you posted in future parts).

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Feedback:** is a wonderful gift, give generously.

**E-mail:** kyizifanfic hotmail. com

**Summary:** When Lillian, Faith and Willow disappear, will their friends be able to get them back in time to stop what could be the ultimate apocalypse?

**Notes:** For continuity notes, see prologue. The pairings for this one are no longer set. Having had to come back to it, I'm no longer sure that the original pairings I chose are what I want to go for. I will open new polls on my Yahoo! Group, KyiziFic.

xxxxx

**Part One**

xxxxx

Lillian sighed and rubbed at the back of her neck, she was in pain but there was no way she was letting her guests know that. She smiled once again, knowing that the people before her were sharing looks with each other, pity in their eyes.

"Okay, I've had enough, stop it," she said decisively. At the looks on their faces, she couldn't help smiling. "Stop it with the sympathy looks. Bischoff's an ass, Howard Finkle is going to get what's coming to him if I have to deliver it myself, in fact I want to deliver it myself, and nothing will change what happened, so get over it. I'm on the mend and I'm okay!"

"Sorry, Lil, I guess it's second nature. Whenever Li gets injured she says the same thing." Jeff smiled.

"But she also threatens to kick our butts," Edge said, moving away from the redhead slightly, a smirk on his face.

"Damn right!" Lita shook her head and turned to her friend. "Sorry, Lil, guess I didn't even realise I was doing it."

Lillian smiled. "It's okay, don't worry about it." She opened her mouth to speak again when there was a knock at the door. "You guys expecting anyone else?" she asked. When Lita, Edge and Jeff shook their heads, she frowned and made her way to the door.

She looked through the peephole but couldn't see anything but a slight movement in the corner of her eye. She listened for a moment, sure she could hear two voices but didn't trust herself to believe who she thought they were. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, figuring that if they started anything, Edge, Lita and Jeff would be there in a few seconds flat.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" she asked with raised eyebrows, her voice shaking the two men from their argument.

"Lillian."

"Well done, Jericho. Ten points. But considering I live here, I'm assuming you knew I'd be here, so again, can I help you?"

"I-I just…I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"So did I, but we're not here together, just _bumped _into each other in the driveway."

"Well, if you hadn't parked so damn close to the end of the road, jackass, I wouldn't have hit you, would I?"

"Well, if you'd been paying attention, it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Lillian turned to face Lita and smiled a little as the redhead joined her at the door. "What in the hell are you two doing here?"

"I, eh, we came to see if Lillian was okay."

"But not together," Lillian added with a look at her friend, a smile playing on her lips.

"Sorry guys, but your behaviour of late isn't really instilling faith in me to believe you here," Lita said with a frown. "You turn up and just expect us to believe you don't want to cause any trouble? Jericho, you've been an ass for months now, longer than I care to remember, and Benoit, you just never knew how to treat Lillian so excuse me if I have a little trouble believing your motives."

"Actually, I just wanted to leave the flowers and go," Benoit said softly. "There's no card on them, I just wanted to leave them. If Jerky here hadn't fallen into the bell, we'd both have left before-"

"If you hadn't pushed me into the bell, I wouldn't have fallen on it."

"Hey, I-"

"Guys!" Lillian closed her eyes for a moment and held up her hands. "Look, I believe you. Don't ask me why but I believe you. Now are you going to come in for a coffee or stand out here and argue all day, because I really don't have the patience?"

Benoit frowned and exchanged a look with Jericho. "You're inviting us in? Why?"

"I really have no idea." Lillian held the door open and Lita glared at the men for a moment before stepping aside.

"One false move and Edge, Jeff and I will kick your butts into the next state, got it?"

The men nodded. "Got it."

The group moved into the next room and Lillian wasn't surprised when both Edge and Jeff jumped to their feet and began to protest. Lillian held up her hands.

"Guys, please. Not now, I'm really not in the mood for any arguing." Lillian sighed when everyone took a seat, the tensions in the room not going anywhere. "I'm going to make some tea and coffee, I think I recall what you all drink. Chris?"

"Which one?" Jericho asked, almost afraid to speak too loud in case he upset the woman.

"Benoit. I don't know what you drink. Tea or coffee?"

Benoit cleared his throat. "Neither actually. A glass of water would be fine."

Lillian nodded and moved to the kitchen, waving Lita off when the redhead moved to help her. "I can manage, don't worry, I won't break."

Lita nodded and sat down, glaring once more at the two Chris's. "I don't know what you two are up to," the men began to protest but she shook her head and they closed their mouths, "and even if it really is as innocent as you say, I don't really care. If you so much as sneeze in her direction, I will beat the living hell out of you and feed the scraps to Jeff and Edge, got it?"

The men began to nod but suddenly everyone stopped dead, their eyes widening as they all rushed into the kitchen.

xxxxx

**End of Part One **

xxxxx

Okay, so a little intro to the WWE characters there, and can I please tell you it was so difficult to get them all in the same room! Edge and Jeff had to use a lot of restraint not to beat the Chris' up and that would be bad for the story!


	3. Part Two

**Full Circle**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer: **The WWE, Buffy, Angel and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** Willow/?, Lillian/?, Faith/?, Lita/?, Dawn/?

**Spoilers:** WWE – Up to just before Summerslam 2002, Buffy – up to end of S6 and Angel – up to end of season 3 (all subject to change! I'll keep you posted in future parts).

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Feedback:** is a wonderful gift, give generously.

**E-mail: **kyizifanfic hotmail. com

**Summary: **When Lillian, Faith and Willow disappear, will their friends be able to get them back in time to stop what could be the ultimate apocalypse?

**Notes:** For continuity notes, see prologue. The pairings for this one are no longer set. Having had to come back to it, I'm no longer sure that the original pairings I chose are what I want to go for. I will open new polls on my Yahoo! Group, KyiziFic.

xxxxx

**Part Two **

xxxxx

She sighed, pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. Rubbing her hands over her face, she tried to relax, to feel at home, something she had never really felt because there was always something missing. She felt odd, different, left out. She didn't belong there, and yet she stayed.

They were trying to help her fit in, well, Angel was trying. She knew that Connor had a crush on her and that made Cordelia nervous no matter how hard she tried to play it down. She had just got out of jail, the last thing she needed was for Angel to put her in the morgue. It wasn't that Connor wasn't a cure kid, he was, but he was just that, a kid. There was also the fact that he was Angel's kid and that was not of the good.

It didn't help that they were all trying so hard to keep things together as it was. Wesley's departure from the group hadn't been an easy one and although it had shocked her, she couldn't say that part of her hadn't seen it coming. She'd always seen something more in him, something deeper, especially when she'd tortured him…not that that was something she wanted to dwell on. The thought that is could all stem back to that event, that it could be her fault, was not something she wanted to consider for too long.

Shaking her head, she thought again of the small group that surrounded her. Fred was currently visiting her parents and her recent break up with Gunn had left the young man at a loose end, meaning he'd been spending a lot of time in his old neighbourhood, with some of his old friends; not that there were many left after the incident in Cariatas she'd heard a little about. She'd joined him on occasion when they had been hitting a rather large nest of vampires, but she knew she unnerved most of the gang so she'd declined the latest invitation.

Sighing once more, Faith stood up, deciding that it would do her good to get out of her room for a while. She valued her sanity, and it was definitely at risk in the flowery room she had recently claimed as her own, and it was the best on offer.

"I need to get some paint," she muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway. As she approached the stairs she heard voices coming from the main foyer of the hotel and thought about turning back to her room in an attempt not to listen, but now that she was aware of the voices, she knew her Slayer hearing would keep her tuned in.

"Look, it's not like I think she doesn't belong here, that's not what I'm saying. I 'm just thinking about what's best for Connor,"

"And I'm not?"

"No, Angel, that's not what I meant, but the boy is practically following her around like a lap dog. He's worse than you were with Buffy."

"It's natural for- hey, I was not a lap dog!" Faith bit back a laugh at the indignation in his voice. "Besides, it's natural and healthy for teenagers to have crushes."

"But this is Faith we're talking about! She tortured Wesley, destroyed half of Sunnydale at some point or another, and, oh, yeah, she killed a man!"

"Cordy, she's paid for that, she's-"

"She's paid? Angel a couple of years in prison is _not_ payment for a man's life."

Faith crept closer to the top of the stairs as she heard Angel sigh, curious as to what his response would be. "Look, Cordy, I know that, I know that more than you could ever imagine. I never meant to imply that it was, I just…Look, Faith did not mean to kill that man, it was an accident."

"I know it was Angel, and that's what scares me. Besides it wasn't an accident when she didn't tell anyone, it wasn't an accident when she went freaky on us and tortured Wes and it was not an accident when she tried to kill Buffy." Cordelia sighed. "Look, my point is this, even if it was an accident, Faith cannot afford to have those kinds of accidents, not with the kind of power she possesses. What is she was sparring with Connor and she _accidentally _hurt him."

"Eh, Cordy, I think Connor has the ability to handle himself."

"Ugh!" Cordelia threw her hands in the air in frustration. "That's besides the point, Angel, this is-"

"I know, I know. But you're missing my point. You're not giving her a chance to redeem herself. I mean isn't that a part of what we do now? Help people? I've killed a lot of people in my time, Cordy and I'm not proud of it, and you don't hold it against me. Can't you extend the same understanding with Faith?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess. But if I go all glowy and accidentally blow someone up, you give me the same response, right?"

Angel chuckled. "Right, and don't worry, you'll get a handle on your new powers soon enough."

"Yeah, well, tell that to Dennis. I think he's hiding in the wall again."

"Cordy, Dennis is a ghost, you probably wouldn't be able to harm him, he's already dead."

"Look who's talking, dead boy," Faith pasted a grin on her face as she walked down the stairs. Angel smirked at her and nodded and from the look in his eye, Faith realised that he'd known she was there all along. Not that that fact really surprised her, his vampire senses would have picked her up the minute she'd left her room. He obviously thought she needed to hear the conversation and she was glad he had let her.

"So, C, still havin' trouble with the glowy thing?"

Cordy rolled her eyes and nodded. "You have no idea, it just doesn't seem to want to let me control it and I sure as hell can't stop it."

"Yeah, well, don't worry, it'll all…" Faith frowned and trailed off earning a confused look from Cordy but when the seer looked at Angel, she saw the same look mirrored on his face.

"What is it?"

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and when her vision cleared she spotted Angel…but Faith was gone.

"I didn't do it."

xxxxx

**End of Part 2 **

xxxxx


	4. Part Three

**Full Circle**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer: **The WWE, Buffy, Angel and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** Willow/?, Lillian/?, Faith/?, Lita/?, Dawn/?

**Spoilers:** WWE – Up to just before Summerslam 2002, Buffy – up to end of S6 and Angel – up to end of season 3 (all subject to change! I'll keep you posted in future parts).

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Feedback:** is a wonderful gift, give generously.

**E-mail: **kyizifanfic hotmail. com

**Summary:** When Lillian, Faith and Willow disappear, will their friends be able to get them back in time to stop what could be the ultimate apocalypse?

**Notes:** For continuity notes, see prologue. The pairings for this one are no longer set. Having had to come back to it, I'm no longer sure that the original pairings I chose are what I want to go for. I will open new polls on my Yahoo! Group, KyiziFic.

xxxxx

**Part Three **

xxxxx

Willow scowled as the computer in front of her beeped in indignation. She frowned and whacked the side of the screen knowing fine well that it would be unlikely to have any sort of effect other than perhaps breaking the screen as well. She sat back in her chair and rubbed at her head, almost hoping that the action would cause the headache she was getting to disappear. She could feel the magic coursing through her, screaming at her to use it and solve the minor problem but that only caused to irritate her more. She could do this, she'd been able to do this since she was twelve without magic and she would do it now, even if she died in her computer chair trying!

"Any luck, Wills?"

She turned to face Buffy. "No!" She sat up and whacked the monitor again. "Stupid computer."

"Okay, something tells me that hitting the screen isn't going to help."

"No, but it makes her feel better, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Willow smiled as the younger Summer's sister entered the room and cuddled her from behind. "And breaking it would make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Until you realised what you'd done and started crying all over the computer intestines."

Willow scrunched up her face and looked at her friend. "Okay, that was gross."

Buffy smiled. "Will, you'll get the hang of it again, it just takes practice."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't make me feel any better now." She pouted.

"Will?"

"Yeah, Dawnie?"

"You want to hit the computer screen again?"

Willow smiled and did so. "Feel better already."

Buffy looked at the screen. "So, did you get anything yet?"

"A little, but I think the morgue have increased their computer security. Even before I went – well, a little insane on the magic, it was easier than this." She sighed as Buffy leaned over her, looking at the article Willow had found.

"Third Teen Found Gutted." Buffy grimaced. "Please tell me there isn't a picture."

"No, the police wouldn't allow it, and when they saw the body, the papers didn't want one anyway. Hence, I'm making with the hacking into the morgue. Well, I would be if this stupid computer would work."

"Well, keep at it. Giles said that coven of his saw it as a warning and if three was the target, like they said, our countdown's up."

"It would help if the victims had something in common. Apart from the fact that they were all young women, there's nothing to link them. I mean there was a blonde, a brunette and a redhead, they were all fairly small, but they look nothing alike, were found in different places – one in New York, one in LA and the last one right here in Sunnydale, and they all had completely different backgrounds. Nothing in common really, but how they died."

"I think they represent something,"

"What?" Buffy and Willow turned to Dawn, who shrugged.

"It's just a feeling. You know, a hunch,"

"Somehow, with the fact that you were a magical key, I doubt it's just a hunch. We'll bear it in mind." Buffy frowned. She hated to think of Dawn being too involved in the supernatural, but considering that she had been created by supernatural energy, Buffy figured that was pretty much out of her hands.

"So, you'll never guess who I'm annoyed with."

"Well, hello to you too, Xander." Willow smiled as he entered the room.

The young man smiled at his friends and continued. "I'll give you a hint. He was dead and now he's not, he was blond and now he's not, he was evil and now he cries a lot and finally, he was an ass and he always will be."

"Xander, were you mean to Spike again?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"It's William now, remember?" Dawn said, taking a step towards Xander, "and you better not have made him cry again, Xander, he's very fragile!"

"Okay, Dawnie? It's Spike. He might be human now, but he's still Spike. And as for the crying, that was not my fault this time."

"Xander!"

"What?"

"Ugh, men!" Dawn rolled her eyes at him and left the room.

"Dawn, don't spend too long on the phone, Angel's calling later to let us know if they got anything at their end."

"Only if I can talk to Fred again, she's funny,"

Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Be quick and tell Spike if he apologises once more I'll lock him up and hand him to the Watcher's Council."

"Don't even joke about that!" her sister replied from the hallway. "You know he wants to make amends, he might ask you to do that to him as punishment."

Xander frowned. "Is it wrong that I want the old Spike back?"

"Ugh, you're not the only one," Buffy said with an emphatic nod.

"I'm sure when he's had time to adjust, William will be a fine addition to the Scoobies." Willow smiled, watching the look of horror form on Xander's face.

"Either way, I'll just be happy when Dawn decides her work helping him is over. The phone bill was huge last time."

"At least you don't have to live with him," Xander said, glaring at Willow. "Did I ever thank you for telling him he could move in with me?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "Every day." She sighed. "Look, you had room and Anya went to London with Giles, so the magic shop is out until I can afford to repair it. We agreed. It was a deal."

"Yeah, well, I…"

"Xander?" Willow frowned as her friend trailed off. Turning she saw that Buffy was also on alert.

"Guys what is it?" she asked, trying to ignore the tingling sensation sweeping through her.

Suddenly Dawn screamed and ran into the room. "Willow!" she cried, as the redheaded witch disappeared in a flash of red light.

xxxxx

**End of Part Three **

xxxxx


	5. Part Four

**Full Circle**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer: **The WWE, Buffy, Angel and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** Willow/?, Lillian/?, Faith/?, Lita/?, Dawn/?

**Spoilers:** WWE – Up to just before Summerslam 2002, Buffy – up to end of S6 and Angel – up to end of season 3 (all subject to change! I'll keep you posted in future parts).

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Feedback:** is a wonderful gift, give generously.

**E-mail: **kyizifanfic hotmail. com

**Summary: **When Lillian, Faith and Willow disappear, will their friends be able to get them back in time to stop what could be the ultimate apocalypse?

**Notes: **For continuity notes, see prologue. The pairings for this one are no longer set. Having had to come back to it, I'm no longer sure that the original pairings I chose are what I want to go for. I will open new polls on my Yahoo! Group, KyiziFic.

xxxxx

**Part Four **

xxxxx

"Lillian!"

"Lita, sweetie, you need to stop shouting," Edge said firmly, grabbing hold of the redhead's shoulders. He shook her slightly and her wild eyes focussed on him. "She's not here."

"Then where is she?" the woman demanded.

"I-I don't know."

"She can't have just disappeared," Jeff said, pacing the floor again. "People don't just disappear in flashes of light!"

Edge sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his other hand keeping a firm hold on Lita's shoulders. They had been searching the house fruitlessly for the last half an hour but the blonde ring announcer was nowhere to be seen. Not that they had really expected her to be. When they had seen the bright green light flashing through the kitchen, they had all rushed into the room only to see Lillian in the centre of the light, looking at them with confusion. The light had quickly increased, momentarily blinding them and, when it had cleared, Lillian had been nowhere in sight.

"There has to be an explanation," Benoit said, speaking for the first time since Lillian had vanished. "Why now?"

Jericho sighed and rubbed his face. "This wasn't meant to happen."

Edge frowned and looked at the two Chris', his confusion mirrored in Lita and Jeff's eyes. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Both men looked up in surprise, almost as if they had forgotten that they weren't alone. Jericho cleared his throat and exchanged a quick glance with Benoit before talking a step towards Edge.

"It's nothing. We were just-"

"Don't give me that crap, Chris," Lita said angrily. "Tell me what you meant by that!"

"Look-"

"I said don't! If you know anything then _now_ is the time to-" Lita jumped as the phone rang, interrupting her tirade. No one made a move towards it, letting it ring out until Lillian's voice echoed through the room as the answering machine clicked on. The room remained silent as the message was recorded, no one quite willing to believe who was on the other end of the phone.

"Was that…" Jeff frowned.

"Yeah," Edge muttered, crossing the room and hitting play on the machine.

"Hey, Lil…uh, I really hope you're not screening your calls, 'cause I know there are people with you that wouldn't understand why I'm calling. Hell, I don't even understand why I'm so worried. I just…I have to know you're okay, sweetie. Don't ask me to explain it, it's just, what do you call it? 'One of my weird felling things'. Well, I have a pretty strong one now, honey. Call me. Let me know I'm overreacting, like you always do."

There was a slight pause and Edge ran a hand over his face, still not sure to believe what he was hearing, or rather, who he was hearing. It didn't make sense.

"Please, Lillian. Call me. I know you think I take this too seriously sometimes, but trust me. If I had listened to it all those years ago, we wouldn't have ended up in Los Angeles trying to get rid of Gangrel, because I would have warned Edge and none of this crap would have…" The man sighed. "It always boils down to that, doesn't it? And please don't use this as another excuse to get me to talk to him. It's not going to happen, sweetheart, no matter how much I wish otherwise, and I know you too well to think you'll listen to this and, yes, I know, I'm rambling. Which means you know I'm seriously worried about you. So, please, sweetie, give me a call when you get this. Let me know you're all right. Love you."

There was silence as the machine clicked off. No one quite knew what to make of the message. After another moment, Edge picked up the phone and hit redial.

"Edge, are you sure that's a good-"

Edge waved Jeff quiet as the phone was answered.

"Lillian, I'm so glad you're okay, I was-"

"It's not Lillian," Edge said quickly and the voice at the other end silenced.

"Where is she, Edge?"

"That's what we want to know."

"We?" the man asked, hesitation in his voice.

Edge hit speakerphone and placed the handset down. "Yes, we. Lillian disappeared."

"What do you mean, she disappeared?"

"I mean there was a flash of green light and she disappeared. You said you thought something was wrong. What?"

"I don't know, Edge. I never know," the man said bitterly. "You of all people should know that."

Edge shook his head. "Something tells me that there's a lot I don't know, little brother."

There was a pause. "This-this isn't the time."

"No, you're right," Edge said, turning to look at Jericho and Benoit. "Right now, we need to focus on finding Lillian. Can you help?"

"No, I can't, but-"

"I was actually talking to Jericho and Benoit," Edge interrupted.

"What the hell are those two jerks doing in Lil's house?"

"We might ask what you're doing calling her," Lita supplied, though there was no trace of anger in her voice, only confusion.

Christian sighed. "Look, I know some people. I know where we can get help."

"No!" Jericho said adamantly and everyone jumped.

"Yes, jerky, what a way to remain inconspicuous."

Jericho glared at Benoit. "We are meant to handle this. It's our job."

"In case you hadn't noticed," Benoit said forcefully. "Lillian has gone. I think we failed."

"We don't need help."

"I think we do," Benoit said and turned to face the others. He glanced at the phone, as though he were looking at Christian. "Tell us, boy, where are these people? What can they do?"

"This kind of thing is there job," Christian replied. "They can help us find Lillian."

"Then," Jeff said with a sigh, "tell us where we need to be."

"How soon can you all be in Los Angeles?"

xxxxx

**End of Part Four **

xxxxx

There is a poll for the pairings for this fic on my Yahoo! Group, KyiziFic and also on Karen Upchurch's Yahoo! Group, KarenFic


	6. Part Five

**Full Circle**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer: **The WWE, Buffy, Angel and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** Willow/Edge, Lillian/Giles, Faith/Benoit, Dawn/Jeff, Lita/Jericho

**Spoilers:** WWE – Up to just before Summerslam 2002, Buffy – up to end of S6 and Angel – up to end of season 3 (all subject to change! I'll keep you posted in future parts).

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Feedback:** is a wonderful gift, give generously.

**E-mail: **kyizifanfic hotmail . com

**Summary: **When Lillian, Faith and Willow disappear, will their friends be able to get them back in time to stop what could be the ultimate apocalypse?

Notes: I'm jumping ahead a few years with the Buffy and Angel universes, but spoilers only until the points mentioned above. This is because I want Dawn to be older, basically, and also because I want to ignore all the crap after the above mentioned points.

xxxxx

**Part Five**

xxxxx

"Anything?" Gunn asked with a sigh, leaning back in his chair and closing the large volume with a thud.

"Nothing on flashy light things," Cordelia answered. "Anything your end?" she asked the telephone speaker.

"Nothing. I don't get it. Why Faith and why Willow?"

"I don't know, Spike."

"It's-"

"Sorry, William. I don't have a clue. Where's Dawnie?" Cordelia said, using the nickname Angel had never let the young woman outlive, despite the fact that she was nearly nineteen years old. The rest of Angel Investigations had picked it up, but the girl didn't seem to mind.

"She muttered something about calling Giles and then went into her room with the telephone."

"I guess we should keep him informed." Cordelia sighed.

Gunn frowned. "You don't think this has anything to do with the case that he and his coven had us looking into, do you?"

"Anything is possible I suppose," Spike said gently. "I mean…I mean I'm still…"

"Yes, Spike, you're still here, you're of the good, we get it, please don't start crying!" Cordelia begged. She'd had only one encounter with the newly human Spike and she didn't much care for the weepy man.

"This is stupid."

"Yes, Xander," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes at the speaker phone, "very stupid. So, why don't we just stop looking and leave Faith and Willow wherever they are, right?"

"Not funny." Cordelia heard the man sighing. "So where's deadboy?"

"Angel went out," Gunn said.

"He went out?" Buffy asked, speaking for the first time. "What do you mean he went out?"

"He means he went out," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes again. "As in opened the door and went out…actually, he opened the sewer and went under, but my point is the same, he's not here."

"Did he say why?"

"I don't know," Cordelia said with a sigh, "but he mentioned Wesley."

"I thought Watcher man went all evil," Xander said darkly.

"He did and, no, before you ask, I don't know what Angel was talking about or why he'd go looking for Wesley."

"Hello?"

Cordelia cocked her head in the direction of the door before sighing. "Okay, guys, I gotta hand over to Gunn. There's someone at the door, needing saved, no doubt."

"Okay," Spike said, "we'll talk to you later, Cordelia."

"Bye." She sent Gunn an apologetic look and ran from the room before Spike could start crying again. She moved quickly into the main entrance of the Hyperion to find five men and one woman looking around uncomfortably.

"Hi, can I-"

"Hey, Cordy," the man at the front of the group said, with a tentative smile.

"Christian?" She broke into a huge grin and squealed. "Oh, my God! How are you?" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Pulling back she grinned up at him. "You look great! How are you?" Before he had the chance to answer her, her gaze fell on one of the other men. "Oh, my God, you spoke to your brother."

"Cordy, I-"

"Oh, Chris, I'm so happy for you. I told you that he'd understand. That thing with Gangrel was just awful, wasn't it?" she said to Edge, not noticing his confusion. "I mean, I know he was just trying to protect you and all-"

"Cordy."

"-but we kept telling him to just talk to you, especially Lillian, but would he listen? No. Well, I'm glad you guys have talked it out-"

"Cordy!" Christian closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Cordelia frowned at him. "Remember that thing we practiced where you stopped talking?"

"Oh…I'm guessing I should take my big foot out of my mouth, huh?"

"That might take surgery," Christian said with a sigh and she smiled apologetically. "Are Angel or Doyle around?"

"Oh…erm, Angel is out and…Chris, Doyle…Doyle's dead."

"Oh, God, Cordy, I'm so sorry." He pulled her into another hug and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. He was a hero and he saved us all."

Christian pulled back and looked at her. "I get the feeling, given what you do, that when you say he saved us all, you likely mean the whole world."

Cordelia laughed. "It's never simple with us, is it?" He shook his head and she sighed. "How are you, Christian? Really?"

"I'm…well, I'm here."

"Ah. As much as I'd like to think you came for a social visit, I'm guessing not." He shook her head and she frowned. "Christian? I'm hoping this doesn't get the same response as your query about Doyle, but…where's Lillian?"

"That's why we're here, Cor. Lillian's gone."

Cordelia frowned, but Christian had the feeling it wasn't so much confusion as realisation. "Gone where?"

"We don't know."

Cordelia jumped at the man's voice and pulled away from Christian to look at Edge. "Let me guess," she said softly. "She disappeared in a flash of light."

"How did you know that?" the redheaded woman demanded.

Cordelia grimaced. "Oh, this is not good."

xxxxx

**End of Part Five **

xxxxx

Well, the story is starting to unravel, I hope you're all enjoying!

I'm considering adding Cordelia/Christian to the pairings. I mean I already have five, what's one more? ;) Let me know what you think.


End file.
